Robin en UA
by Nazgul099
Summary: Robin, sin poder recordar como fue que terminó en un mundo lleno de gente con superpoderes debe demostrarle a sus compañeros que para ser un gran héroe no es necesario tener superpoderes, mientras busca una manera de volver a casa.
1. Chapter 1

**... Honestamente no sé por que hago esto, ya me cuesta trabajo mantener las 2 historias que ya tengo, y aún así me pongo a escribir otra... Pero bueno, no me iba a sentir bien hasta que sacara esto de mi cabeza, espero les guste, déjenme saber su opinión, me gustaría saber cómo mejorar. Dicho esto COMENZEMOS.**

Honestamente este día era de lo peor para Dick Grayson, hace un momento se encontraba en compañía de su equipo en una misión asignada por Batman, y al siguiente se encontraba despertando en el techo de un gigantesco edificio en... Japón?

Por si eso no fuera poco no podía establecer comunicación con nadie, ni con su equipo, tampoco la liga de la justicia, ni siquiera a Batman, lo que significaba que estaba por completo solo, en medio de un lugar desconocido, oh pero eso no es lo peor, no, lo peor era que que tras asomarse por el borde del edificio pudo ver a la lejanía gente con características... Especiales, gente con cabeza de forma extraña, personas que tenían cabezas de animal, y Dick estaba seguro de haber visto un chico con cabello verde andando por ahí, quizás eso por si mismo no sería suficiente para sorprender a Dick, pero si su memoria aún era lo suficientemente buena la cantidad de personas con superpoderes era una minoría en la tierra por millones a uno, por lo que Robin rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que se encontraba en otra tierra, o en una dimensión diferente a la suya, pero por más que intentaba recordar no era capaz de hacerlo, pues un terrible dolor de cabeza lo azotaba cada que intentaba recordar algo.

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades Dick bajo por un costado del edificio tan sigilosamente como pudo, si de verdad estaba en una tierra diferente a la suya lo mejor seria mantener un perfil bajo por ahora, tan pronto se encontró más cerca del suelo comenzó a buscar letreros de tránsito o señalamientos que tal vez pudieran ayudarlo a saber donde se encontraba, y en ese momento de verdad agradecía a Bruce por haber insistido en que aprendiera otros idiomas, de lo contrario no sabría que hacer, aunque todos los señalamientos que veía no lo ayudaban demasiado, jamás había estado en Japón, y sin forma de establecer contacto con nadie estaba prácticamente a ciegas.

Los minutos pasaron, se convirtieron en horas y la noche casi llegaba, pero Dick seguía bagando por los techos de tan extraña ciudad, y en el transcurso del día pudo descubrir un par de datos interesantes sobre el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Al parecer en este mundo la mayoría de la población posee algún poder o "Quirk" como solía referirse la gente de este lugar a sus poderes, también descubrió que al parecer los súper héroes no solo son algo común en este mundo, sino que es una profesión, con estudios y todo, y al parecer aquie eran pagados basándose en los actos heroicos que hicieran, eso hizo que Dick se molestara un poco, Batman le había enseñado que un héroe no se trata de tener poderes, o buscar ser el más reconocido, si no por que ser un héroe se trata de hacer lo correcto, y esa era la razón que necesitaba, pues a su parecer en este mundo había mucha gente haciendo lo correcto, pero por razones incorrectas, un héroe no debería ser definido por cuanto dinero logra ganar en un acto heroico.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su clara molesta, Dick entendió que este mundo y el suyo eran por completo diferentes, fue entonces que el chico maravilla se disponía a buscar algún lugar donde refugiarse en la noche cuando escucho un llamado de ayuda en un callejón cercano.

Tan rápido como pudo Robin salto en dirección del llamado, y al llegar pudo ver a una mujer mayor acorralada contra una pared, mientras a su alrededor 2 sujetos la amenazaban, uno con una pistola, mientras que el otro parecía producir fuego por sus brazos.

-Nadie va a venir a ayudarla, así que mejor facilite esto y entréguenos su dinero. Ordeno el hombre con el arma.

La señora solo podía recargarse sobre la pared gracias al miedo, mientras que el otro asaltante acercaba sus manos en llamas a su rostro, pero antes de que cualquiera de los 3 pudiera hacer algo más vieron como el asaltante con fuego es sus brazos era abatido por algo de color rojo, negro y amarillo.

-Supongo que ni importa en donde me encuentre, siempre hay basura que limpiar dejo la figura con una voz burlona e infantil. Robin se puso rápidamente de pie para encarar al segundo asaltante.

-un niño? Así que quieres jugar a ser héroe eh? Bien si así lo quieres. El hombre entonces levanto su arma para disparar a Robin, pero antes de pudiera jalar el gatillo, Robin había lanzado un batarang hacia el arma del hombre, haciendo que este la dejara caer mientras miraba sorprendido a Robin.

Robin entonces se preparaba para lanzarse contra el padrón pero fue interrumpido por un grito en el cielo.

-NO TEMAN, PUES YO ESTOY AQUÍ.

De la nada apareció un hombre alto, rubio con dos mechones de cabello apuntando hacia arriba, y de gran musculatura, y rápidamente golpeó al criminal restante en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente.

El hombre volteo a ver a la señora mientras que con una gran sonrisa decía.

-Será mejor que vaya a su casa, yo me ocuparé de esto.

La señora dio un rápido agradecimiento, mientras comenzaba a caminar tan rápido como podía para alejarse del lugar.

fue cuando la señora se perdió de vista que el hombre misterioso volteo a ver al joven a su lado, y por su parte Robin solo podía pensar.

-(Esta vez si metí la pata cierto?)

 **CORTEEEEEEEEE**

 **eso seria todo por el día de hoy, espero que esta nueva historia les guste, de cualquier forma háganme saber su opinión por favor, sin más que decir por ahora.**

 **los leo en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Academia de Héroes?

**Otro capítulo, aprovechando un poquito las vacaciones, me alegra que el primer capítulo parece haber tenido un buen recibimiento de algunas personas.**

 **Red Lightning OP: Si, yo también había buscado una historia de alguien sin superpoderes en my hero academia, fue esa la razón de que elegí a Robin como protagonista y no a Kid Flash (ese era mi plan originalmente) espero que esta historia te guste.**

 **si nada más que decir... COMENCEMOS.**

Robin no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo por el hombre frente a el, la velocidad con la que había aparecido a golpear a ese ultimo ladron podría fácilmente ser igual a la de Wally, quizá incluso mayor, sin embargo, Robin no dejo que ese temor fuera visible en su rostro, Batman le había enseñado que sus enemigos jamás debían saber sus emociones.

Fue entonces que el misterioso hombre hablo.

-Chico, sabes que es ilegal hacer actos heroicos sin una licencia de héroe, ¿verdad? Así que, que estabas haciendo.

-Oh así que los héroes de este mundo necesitan una licencia? Eso es nuevo, en cuyo caso no, no tenía idea, no soy... De por aquí.

-Pero aún así, es un ley que existe en todo el mundo, nadie puede usar sus poderes así como así.

Robin por su parte solo pudo hacer un pequeño gruñido de molestia, sabia que los héroes estudiaban para poder trabajar libremente, pero no había tenido tiempo de estudiar las leyes específicas que aplicaban a ellos, por lo que su pequeña mentira se fue al caño en un segundo.

-Bueno, en realidad... Yo no tengo Quirk, solo quiero ayudar a la gente.

-... Bueno supongo supongo que eso explica esta pequeña arma, dijo el hombre mientras tomaba el arma que había dejado atrás el ladron mientras comenzaba a observar el batarang que estaba incrustado en ella. -Pero aún así, tu traje parece estar muy bien hecho para ser un simple aficionado, acaso estas en alguna academia de héroes?

-Eh, no... Fue un regalo... De un hombre que me cuido.

El hombre frunció el ceño mientras miraba nuevamente al joven frente a el.

-No me estas diciendo la verdad.

-A que se refiere? Yo n...

-Por favor chico, eres bueno, lo admito, pero no eres el primero que oculta sus expresiones para negar la verdad.

Robin bajo los hombros en derrota.

-Bien lo admito, le diré la verdad, pero por favor, no importa lo loco que se escuche debe creer.

-Bien, pero no aquí, no sabemos quien podría estar escuchando.

El hombre tomo al chico por la cintura y de un salto se dirigió hacia un edificio lejano.

-Por cierto... soy Robin.

-All Might.

Despues de que ambos aterrizarán en el techo del edificio, Robin procedió a contar su historia, como había perdido a sus padres, y un millonario llamado Bruce Wayne lo adopto, para después convertirse en su ayudante contra el crimen, y después de varios años de luchar junto a Batman, el y algunos otros chicos formaron un equipo de apoyo, y también le comento como fue que su última misión llego hasta esta dimensión, sin forma de contactarse con sus compañeros, y con su memoria aún en blanco de como llego a ese lugar.

Por su lado All Might escuchaba la historia del chico maravilla, con algo de incredulidad al principio, pero conforme su historia avanzaba tenía cada vez más sentido, y una vez terminada All Might solo pudo ver al chico para soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Se que suena a un cuento de hadas, pero debe de creerme.

-Te creo chico, pero no estoy seguro de que exista una forma de regresarte a casa

-Si existe una forma, la encontrare, el verdadero problema será conseguir los recursos que pueda necesitar para hacerlo.

All Might miro al chico sin saber que responder, hasta que tuvo una idea.

-Que te parece si mientras tanto entras en U.A tal vez los héroes de ahí podemos ayudarte con tu problema, además podrías conseguir un lugar para vivir mientras estés aquí.

El chico maravilla contemplo sus opciones por unos segundos, antes de ver directamente al héroe frente a el y afirmar con la cabeza.

-En ese caso te recomendaría descansar, el examen de admicion en mañana por la mañana, y ve en ropa civil por favor.

-Eh, no tengo ninguna otra ropa aparte de mi uniforme.

-...

Dick Grayson se encontraba caminando hacia le entrada de U.A al día siguiente, ahora con ropa normal, que All Might le había comprado, debía darle las gracias al hombre la próxima vez que lo viera.

Sin más que lo distrajera, Dick entro directamente al edificio donde se llevaría a cabo el examen.

 **CORTEEEEEEEEEN.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les guste, déjenme saber su opinión.**

 **Tal vez pueda subir otro en esta semana.**

 **END999 y baraka108: Gracias por dejar sus reviews, y espero que continúen apoyando esta historia.**

 **Sin más que decir los leo la proxima**


	3. Examen de admisión

**Volvi, y en la misma semana como había dicho en el capítulo anterior... Eso es nuevo.**

 **Canary512: Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando y gracias por dejar tu review, de verdad lo aprecio.**

 **Red Lightning OP: Si, sé que mis capítulos son cortos, pero la verdad es que me resulta difícil escribir capítulos más largos, al menos hasta que tenga vacaciones, dejando un poco eso de lado me alegra que continúes apoyando esta historia, y ojalá te guste este capítulo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir...**

 **COMENZEMOS.**

Dick entro a una sala de un tamaño gigantesco, casí parecía un auditorio, y este se encontraba totalmente lleno de bancas donde los chicos harían un examen teórico, si recordaba bien lo que le había dicho All Might

Aún era temprano por lo que el lugar aún no estaba lleno, Dick entonces se dirigió hacia el asiento que mejor le pareciera.

Entonces y sin nada más que hacer recargo la cabeza sobre el asiento y la falta de sueño del día anterior finalmente lo golpeo, haciendo que rápidamente cayera dormido.

Dick no supo ni cuanto tiempo paso antes de que fuera despertado repentinamente por un poderoso grito.

-EVERYBODY SAY HEEEEEEY

Tras levantarse de golpe Robin comenzó a examinar rápidamente sus alrededores, noto que ahora todos los asientos estaban ocupados, las luces del cuarto habían sido apagadas y al frente de todos se encontraba un hombre rubio con lentes de sol, y unas... Bocinas en su cuello?, bueno tal vez lo ayudaran con su Quirk.

Dick también noto que el hombre por unos segundos pareció esperar algún tipo de respuesta por parte de los chicos.

fue cuando el hombre entonces volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, como ya saben, este examen se dividirá en 2 partes, la primera será un examen teórico, dicho examen lo realizarán en unos minutos, una vez terminado nos dirigiremos a varias zonas especiales para el examen practico, explicare las normas del examen practico cuando termine el examen.

Fue entonces que varias personas comenzarón a repartir los exámenes a los estudiantes. Cuando Dick recibió el suyo quedo... Sorprendido.

Habia varias preguntas relacionadas al heroísmo porsupuesto. Pero había un gran número de preguntas acerca de diversos temas, Claro, para Dick dichas preguntas no fueron demasiado problema, desde que había comenzado a vivir en casa de Bruce hacia 5 años el y Alfred lo habían hecho estudiar y entrenar, casi hasta morir, Dick incluso había conseguido entrar el la escuela más prestigiosa de toda gótica.

Pero aquellas preguntas respecto a las leyes involucrando a los héroes en este mundo fueron más complicadas, claro All Might le había explicado algunas cosas, pero sus explicaciones habían sido algo superficiales.

-A pesar de todo, trato de contestar de la mejor forma posible y 45 minutos después de recibir su examen, Dick lo finalizó y espero hasta que se dijeran las indicaciones para el examen practico.

Afortunadamente no espero mucho, y unos minutos después el sujeto ahora identificado como Present Mic comenzó a explicar nuevamente.

-Bien, para la segunda parte del examen nos dirigiremos a diferentes zonas abiertas donde ustedes se enfrentarán a diferentes tipos de enemigos, dependiendo que que tipo de robot destruyan obtendrá diferente cantidad de puntos, habiendo 3 tipos de Robots, por lo que...

-Disculpe. Fue interrumpido por un joven de alta estatura, cabello azulado y lentes.- Pero en el panfleto que nos entregaron se presentan 4 tipos de enemigos, no 3, si esto se trata de un error deberían aclararlo, o manchara la imagen de esta institución, por cierto. Entonces el chico de lentes dirigió su mirada a un chico peli verde para decirle- Tu estuviste murmurando cuando llegaste a esta sala, si piensas en distraer al resto de nosotros mejor retírate.

El chico entonces volteo en dirección a Dick y dijo.

-Y tu te encontrabas dormido antes del examen, eso es un insulto para todos los que nos tomamos este examen en serio.

Dick por su parte no pudo evitar sentiste ligeramente mal, no había sido totalmente su culpa no poder dormir la noche anterior, pero el chico de lentes tenía algo de razón por lo que no dijo nada.

Entonces Present Mic volvió a hablar. Explicando cómo funcionaba el sistema de puntos en el examen, pero Dick dejo de escuchar por un momento, más concentrado en tratar de formular un plan con el cual pudiera superar a sus compañeros aún sin tener un súper poder.

Los minutos pasaron y todos los estudiantes se dividieron en varios grupos para ir a las diferentes zonas, aunque antes pasaron a los vestidores para ponerse ropa más adecuada para el examen practico, por su parte Dick usaba una playera blanca sin mangas, y en los hombros tenía unas franjas azules, un pantalón holgado negro y unas botas del mismo color, y tras eso todos partieron a las diferentes zonas del examen, por su lado el joven Grayson noto que se encontraba en la misma zona del chico de pelo verde y el chico de lentes que le había recriminado antes, por lo que rápidamente se dirigió al ultimo para disculparse.

-Eh oye, tu, el de lentes

-Tu eres el chico que estaba dormido, que haces aquí? Piensas interferir en el examen?

-No, nada de eso, quería pedir una disculpa, si te pareció ofensivo no era mi intención yo eh... Tuve una mala noche y caí dormido por accidente, no era mi intención, y pensando que si llegamos a ser compañeros en esta escuela preferiría no empezar con el pie izquierdo.

-... Supongo que tiene sentido, pero procura no hacerlo de nuevo

El chico de lentes entonces extendió su mano hacia Dick.

-Mi nombre es Iida Tenya.

-Richard Grayson, pero mís amigos me llaman Dick

Entonces Present Mic hablo

-Todos preparence, el examen esta por comenzar.

Entonces las puertas de la zona del examen se abrieron de golpe, pero nadie se movió, hasta que el instructor volvió a hablar.

-Que están esperando, una cuenta regresiva? Eso no existe en las batallas de verdad.

Y con esas palabras todos los presentes comenzaron a correr buscando cualquier enemigo que pudieran encontrar.

Dick por su parte trato de separarse lo más que pudo de los otros competidores, si todos tenían alguna clase de poder destructivo era probable que acabaran con la mayoría de los robots antes que el. Afortunadamente para el chico maravilla no tardo mucho en encontrar un par de robots en su camino, así que en una rápida maniobra Dick salto dando una vuelta en el aire para caer sobre la cabeza de uno de los robots, aunque claro eso no lo destruyo.

Dick espero a que el segundo robot notara su presencia, y cuando este lo hizo rápidamente intento atacarlo, pero Robin salto tratando de alejarse lo más que pudo de un salto, haciendo que ambos robots se estrellaran, entonces Robin nuevamente salto sobre ellos para comenzar a golpear en las articulaciones, para comenzar a extraer diferentes piezas de ellos, rápidamente juntándolas para crear una especie de arma (imagínense el arma de carga eléctrica que usa Batman en arkham city)

-Perfecto con esto podré desactivarlos más rápido.

Dick entones comenzó a correr y tan pronto como avistaba otro robot utilizaba su arma, desactivándolos casí de inmediato y con eso comenzó a obtener puntos rápidamente.

el resto del examen siguió de manera similar, sin complicaciones, hasta que de pronto Dick comenzó a ver a otros estudiantes correr en dirección a la puerta por lo que rápidamente dio media vierta y vio un gigantesco robot que aplastaba todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

el chico maravilla estaba a punto de correr pero entonces vio a una chica de cabello corto, que sus piernas habían quedado atrapadas en unos escombros.

Robin sabia que su arma no seria efectiva contra un robot tan grande, pero no podía dejar que la chica saliera lastimada, por lo que comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a los demás, también noto que no era el único que planeaba ayudar, el mismo chico peliverde que había visto en el examen teórico.

Dick gracias a su entrenamiento logro adelantarse hacia la chica y rápidamente trato de levantar todo el escombro que estaba sobre la chica.

Entonces una fuerte onda de aire sorprendió a ambos chicos haciendo que levantaran la mirada, solo para ver al chico peliverde en el aire mientras se preparaba para soltar un golpe.

-SMAAAAAAAAAASH

El peliverde golpeo la cabeza del robot, y tras eso una serie de explosiones comenzaron a surgir desde el interior del gigantesco robot mientras caía, fue entonces que Dick logró quitar lo poco que quedaba de escombro para que la chica pudiera moverse, y tan pronto como fue libre la chica se levanto y corrió hacia un pequeño pedazo de un robot, para después tocarlo y que este comenzará a flotar.

Dick volteo a ver nuevamente al aire para ver al chico que había destruido al robot caer, mientras uno de sus brazos parecía haberse roto por el golpe, eso llamo la atención de Dick, no sabía demasiado sobre los poderes de este mundo, pero que su propio poder le hiciera ese nivel de daño era extraño.

Por su lado la chica utilizo el pedazo de robot en el que estaba flotando para darle una cachetada en el aire al chico peliverde, evitando que este se estrellara contra el suelo.

Por su lado Dick se dirigió rápidamente hacia el par, para tratar de ayudarlos con sus heridas, al menos hasta que llegara algún médico.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en otro sitio un hombre rubio de figura esquelética con orgullo a la pantalla donde se encontraba el chico peliverde, hasta que un ser similar a un animal hablo.

-definitivamente ese chico tiene potencial para ser un héroe, se lanzó a salvar a la chica, a pesar de que termino rompiendo su propio brazo, tu que opinas Midnight?

Entonces una mujer de cabello negro hablo.

-Bueno, ciertamente tiene potencial, pero me intriga el otro chico, ese tal Grayson.

-Que hay con el? Pregunto All Might a su compañera.

-Es el hecho de que cuando destruyo a sus primeros robots fabricará un arma con muchas piezas que encontró en ellos, en ningún momento utilizó su Quirk, de hecho toda la información que tenemos sobre el es muy vaga.

Dijo la peli negra mientras ponía sobre la mesa los datos de Dick Grayson mostrando que había muchos espacios en blanco.

Fue entonces que el director volvió a hablar.

-Bien, es cierto que es raro, pero eso solo ha captado más mi interés.

All Might solo pudo sonreír.

 **CORTEEEEEEEEEEEN**

 **bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste, me gustaría poder volver a actualizar pronto, pero no creo que sea posible, así que por favor tengan,e paciencia.**

 **Les agradecería si me dejaran sus opiniones al respecto, y gracias a quienes añadieron esta historia a sus favoritos, de verdad lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Sin nada más que decir los leo en el próximo capítulo**


	4. Primer día parte 1

**Sigo con vidaaaaaaaaaaa... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

 **ok, dejando de lado mis tonterias se siente bien estar de regreso, la escuela me estaba matando y en el poco tiempo qué tenia libre no me sentia con ganas de escribir... de hecho lamento no haber actualizado en meses así qué... lo siento, como sea, estoy de vuelta y esta vez espero poder actualizar un par de capitulos antes de que acaben mis vacaciones... Sin nada más que decir**

 **COMENCEMOS...**

Dick se encontraba caminando por la calle, tenia puesto su nuevo uniforme de U.A , usualmente usaria lentes oscuros en la calle, o tendria un peinado diferente para intentar ocultar su identidad, pero parecia que en este lugar las identidades secretas de los heroes tenian una relevancia menor a lo que el estaba acostumbrado, y sin Bruce aquí para decirle nada el chico maravilla no vio nada de malo en omitir sus lentes o el cambio de peinado, claro no pensaba en revelar su identidad al primer villano que se topara, pero por lo menos queria sentirse mas tranquilo por no tener que cuidar su identidad todo el tiempo.

El camino no fue largo, por lo que despues de un par de minutos Dick pudo ver a la distancia la que seria su nueva escuela por lo que sin nada mas que hacer comenzo a correr hacia el edificio, esperando descubrir que clase de escuela seria, sin embargo el chico maravilla no noto que en una de las calles aledañas un chico peliverde tambien corria hacia la escuela, lo que provoco que ambos jovenes chocaran y calleran al suelo.

-(Demonios, Batman querria matarme sí se entera que tropeze con alguien mientras corria, definitivamente no estoy sintiendo el "astre") penso el chico maravilla mientras se recuperaba de la caida, a la vez que recordaba el pequeño juego de palabras que le dijo una vez a Superboy.

Por el otro lado el joven peliverde se levanto rapidamente y extendio una mano hacia dick.

-R-realmente lo S-siento, me distraje por un momento, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes, ¿que hay de ti? Decia robin mientras aceptaba la señal de ayuda del otro chico, fue entonces que vio su rostro y no pudo evitar decir.- Oye ¿ya nos conociamos? siento que ya te habia visto antes.

-N-no, no lo creo, J-jamas te habia visto.

-No, espera... Ya se, tu eres el chico que golpeo al robot gigante en el examen de admision.

Ante ese comentario el peliverde se tomo un momento para examinar al pelinegro frente a el, notando que ambos llebavan el uniforme de U.A

-E-espera, tambien eres estudiante de U.A? m-mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, s-soy nuevo.

-Si, tambien es mi primer dia aquí, Mi nombre es Richard Grayson, pero todos me llaman Dick Dijo el pelinegro.

Tras eso, ambos jovenes comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela, mientras Conversaban sobre a que clase habian sido asignados, sorpresivamente ambos estaban el la misma clase: 1A, lo cual trajo algo de alegria a ambos chicos, al menos tendrian una cara conocida en la clase, siguieron el camino en paz, por lo menos hasta que llegaron al aula que les habia sido asignada, tan pronto abrieron la puerta Dick pudo ver a Iida, a quien habia conocido en el examen de admisión discutiendo con un chico rubio, quien a primera vista parecia tener un complejo de superioridad muy serio, sin embargo el chico maravilla noto algo más, Izuku poso su mirada en el chico rubio inmediatamente despues de que la puerta del aula se abriera y aunque muy ligeramente, Dick pudo notar como el peliverde se tensaba por un segundo.

-(Bueno, me queda claro que el rubio e Izuku tienen una mala historia... Izuku tartamudea ligeramente cada par de palabras, y no parece tener mucha confianza en si mismo por momentos... tal vez el rubio lo ataco en el pasado? eso podria explicar algunos de sus comportamientos... por dios y solo lo he conocido por 5 minutos)

sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de tajo cuando Iida se acerco rapidamente hacia Izuku y comenzo a pedirle disculpas, algo sobre "saber el verdadero significado del examen" o algo así, y segundos despues un chica de cabello corto se acerco a izuku y comenzo a hablar con el, sin embargo Dick no se consentro en nada de eso, pies algo más captu su atencion.

UN HOMBRE ARRASTRANDOSE POR EL PISO EN UNA BOLSA DE DORMIR HABIA ENTRADO AL SALON?!

-Si vienen a hacer amigos sera menor que salgan de aquí, fue el unico comentario del hombre, causando que el resto de alumnos que no lo habian visto se sorprendieran por su aspecto tan... informal.

-Les tomo mas de 8 segundos callarse, el tiempo es oro así que no lo desperdiciemos, vallan a los vestidores, ponganse sus uniformes deportivos ( se llaman así?) - y diriganse al patio. Dijo el hombre mientras salia del salon lentamente, aún arrastrandose en el suelo.

 **Corteeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **ok, se qué esto fue muy corto pero era para avisar que aún no he muerto principalmente, subire lo que queda del capitulo en la semana, aún quiero hacer unas correcciones antes de subir el resto :)**

 **Casi olvido algo...**

 **FreakTale: así es en esta historia robin es ligeramnete mayor que en la serie de Young Justice, olvide mencionar ese dato.**

 **Sin nada más que decirles por ahora me despido.**

 **Por favor dejenme saber sus opiniones respecto a la historia, me interesa mejorar y sus comentarios me ayudarian mucho :D**


End file.
